Existing shift register commonly comprises transistors and capacitors, and its internal delay is mainly caused by a prolonged turn-on time period of the transistors and attenuation. Therefore, the existing shift register has shortcomings that its delay is long and a reset speed for a node in the existing shift register is slow, such that charging at the node of the shift register is affected and an output delay and attenuation are further deteriorated, which in turn renders the shift register operating unstably.